Asteroid M
Asteroid M is a world appearing in Kingdom Hearts: Awakening and is the domain of Magneto, leader of the mutie scum. Setting Asteroid M is just what it sounds like; an asteroid. It originated when Magneto's first Gummi Ship crashed into an asteroid with no way to go anywhere. Trapped and afraid, Magneto made the best of it, and developed a way to survive. He built off of the ship into the asteroid, creating a hollow mini planet inside. Now the technology of the planet dives inside the asteroid. Docks of the Abyss The surface of Asteroid M, this part is just what is sounds like- docks overlooking space, the abyss. A passage leads into further in. Inside the Horror This is halloween Deep Magnetism Story Betrayal This is the world Laharl, Ceodore, and Ash join after the Johto League. They are frantically searching for Allen, but get separated inside the asteroid. Before separated, all optional allies from the Johto League are taken away and Ash Ketchum is put in the last place. The three fly to the asteroid, thinking it might lead them to Allen. The three enter the Dock, only to be attacked by Sentinels and separated. NOTE! Chronological story order is Laharl, Ash, and then Ceodore. Laharl Laharl has the first story, chronologically. After the trio are split up, Laharl starts to wander inside the asteroid. He finds a slave ship being unloaded, and sneaks away and finds a central room. Deciding to eavesdrop, he overhears a meeting between Magneto and other people. Since he is hiding behind a door, he struggles to look inside the glass. Surprisingly, he finds that it is a meeting between Golbez, Vyers, Magneto, and Crono Silverius! Behind him, Tabuu appears out of a Darkness portal. Laharl is grabbed by his collar and is walked into the room. The villains alerted, they first try to kill Laharl. After running away (and subsequently caught), Laharl starts to think. If these guys are villains, they must have some evil plan.. He starts to remember his "good deeds" recently, and his heritage as Overlord in the Netherworld, and how one must be exceedingly evil. Laharl tries to bargain with them. It is then that he betrays the rest of his comrades, and joins the villains. As he does this, Ash Ketchum questions Laharl. The other villains tell Laharl that he must "take care of him" to be fully trusted. Smirking, Laharl does just this- He kills Ash. Ash Ash's story is second. After the separation, he isn't very far from Laharl's starting position. After wandering and defeating some Sentinels, Ash finds Laharl at the slave ship. Intimidated by the revolt going on, he follows Laharl. Stunned to see what happens at the meeting and Laharl's betrayal, he confronts him... Only to be defeated. For the last time. Ceodore After Laharl's story, Ceodore is the next playable character. When the three are separated, Ceodore falls straight to the bottom of the asteroid after being attacked by the Sentinels. His story focuses on working his way up to be reunited. On his way, he sees a slave ship. Checking it out, Ceodore finds a boy by the name of Lexaln Siurt wreaking havoc and helps the prisoners to escape. Once all the slaves are gone, Lexaln talks with Ceodore and agrees to help break out of the Asteroid fortress. The three climb up to the top of the ship and see Laharl killing Ash, and Ceodore questions him. The three fightCrono Industries says... See Laharl (Boss)., and Ceodore and Lexaln are victorious. Then the villains interfere, and Ceodore and Lexaln retreat to the Land of Departure. Characters Enemies No image yet.|Magneto File:Laharl.jpg|Laharl No image yet.|Sentinels Destiny's Reach Asteroid M appears in Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts as the stage for Kingdom Hearts: Awakening. Trivia *This is the only world that allows different playable stories with three protagonists. (The story joins up again after the world is completed) *This is the only (so far) Awakening world that features death. Music | valign="top" width="50%" | |} Notes Category:Worlds Category:Non-Canon Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Locations